


Cuddle Piles

by hastalastagimmeeyourpasta (haetalie101)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Virgil, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetalie101/pseuds/hastalastagimmeeyourpasta
Summary: Virgil was not feeling well. His chest ached, his throat hurt, and his nose was so stuffed up, he could barely breathe out of it.





	Cuddle Piles

**Author's Note:**

> ,,i can't remember what i orginally called this but oh well,,
> 
> Come talk to me about the Sides at my tumblr, moxietyisreal.tumblr.com!

Virgil was not feeling well. His chest ached, his throat hurt, and his nose was so stuffed up, he could barely breathe out of it. 

He whined slightly, pulling himself out of bed to look for his boyfriends. He wanted desperately to be cuddled and coddled. He normally hated being treated like a baby, but, when he was sick, those thoughts flew out of his mind. 

He stumbled down the hallway, barely making it to the main room without falling. 

Virgil scanned the room quickly, spotting his neck-tie wearing boyfriend sitting on the loveseat. He hesitated, seeing a book in Logan’s hands. He knew that he didn’t like being bothered, but, surely, he’d understand. 

“Lo?” He rasped. 

“Hm? What is it?” Logan uttered, not looking up from his book. 

Verge whined softly, deciding to go the desperate route and plopping himself onto Logan’s lap. 

“Wh-! Virgil!” Logan finally looked up, seeing the disheveled appearance of his boyfriend. “Virgil?”

Virgil only whimpered, burying his face in his shouldered. 

Logan brought a hand up to Virgil’s forehead and felt it. He was burning up!

“Virgil,” Logan began. “I think it would be best if you laid down in your room.” 

Anxiety whined in protest. He wanted to cuddle with his boyfriends. 

“Shh, it’s alright. Let’s go to your room and then I will go get you some medicine.”

Virgil curled into a ball on his bed. Logan would be back soon, but he wanted him there now. 

“Virgil? Honey?” Patton opened the door to Virgil’s room slowly, in case he was asleep. 

Virgil glanced at him hopefully. 

“I brought you some tea, just the way you like it.” He held the mug up to show him. 

Virgil reached for it, Patton helping him sit up and take a sip of it. The warm liquid felt soothing on his throat and he laid back with a content sigh. He then reached for Patton.

“Oh, do you want another sip of tea?” Patton went to grab the mug from where he had set it, but was stopped by a pale hand grabbing his wrist. Virgil tugged on his wrist softly.

“Oh, I see.” Patton smiled, climbing carefully into bed beside his gloomy boyfriend. Virgil nuzzled into his shoulder, shutting his eyes and attempting to sleep finally. 

He was awoken by the door opening again an hour later. Roman had come in carrying a bowl of something. 

“Hello, love. Not feeling well?” He asked. 

Virgil gave him a blank stare. 

“Yeah, that was a dumb question. I brought you some soup.” 

“No.” Anxiety coughed. 

“You really should eat something, babe. You probably haven't eaten anything all day, have you?” 

He avoided looking him in the eye. 

“That’s what I thought.” Roman said triumphantly. He frowned when he noticed Anxiety’s pout. “Come now, surely you must be hungry?” 

He shook his head. 

“Well, at least have a couple bites. Then you won't have to eat anymore if you don’t want to.”

Virgil conceded to that. He ate six spoonfuls of soup before proceeding to tug Roman into bed beside Patton, who had somehow managed to stay asleep during all of this, and himself. 

Logan walked into the room and smiled. All three of his boyfriends were fast asleep, snuggled together. Virgil was in the middle, burrowed under blankets no doubt provided by Patton, with Roman to his right and Patton to his left.

“Lo?” Patton said sleepily. 

“Go back to sleep, Patton.” Logan said. 

“Ok-okay, you should come to bed too.” Patton yawned. 

“I will. Just let me wash these dishes quickly.” 

“We can get those in the morning. Go to sleep, Lo.” 

Logan sighed. There was no use arguing against Patton. He reluctantly climbed into bed beside Roman, setting his glasses on the nightstand beside him. 

“Love you.” Patton said, closing his eyes again. 

“Love you guys.” Roman slurred, hugging Logan around the waist. 

“I love you as well.” Logan glanced at the side in the middle of the cuddle pile. “We love you, Virgil.” 

Virgil was deep in sleep, his body fighting off the cold, but he unconsciously smiled at the moment happening around him.


End file.
